With the continuous pursue of better quality of user experience, there are increasing new demands for smart appliances. Further, many types of multimedia playback devices may be configured to play multimedia files. These include TVs, wireless smart speakers and so on.
In the existing technology, a multimedia playback device can be connected to a wireless network through a WiFi network. When a user wants to play a multimedia file through the multimedia playback device, the multimedia file to be played is wirelessly pushed to the multimedia playback device that has been connected to the wireless network, and remote playback of the multimedia file on the multimedia playback device can be achieved. The multimedia playback device in the existing technology can perform network initialization. For example, the multimedia playback device may perform multistep network initialization on the multimedia playback device by downloading a particular application program. This method requires the user to download a particular application and make complicated settings. Another method may require a user to input Internet Protocol (IP) addresses through a network browser, enter a setting interface, select a WiFi network and input the password. This method requires the user to input a series of IP addresses and complete complicated set ups.
Thus, in the existing technology, the settings for the multimedia playback device to perform network initialization are quite cumbersome, and use thereof is inconvenient.